Angel and The Gang! Truth OR Dare!
by LittleAngel1031
Summary: Angel: This is how it works, you send in the dares and truths, i will do all of them in this story. Who knows how long this will last! I'll try to make it as fun and humorous as possible! It's going to be fun for me, how about you? SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS! No inappropriate stuff please. Kisses are allowed though.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Hopefully you have read my summary because this is just going to be one blank page until some people out there send in those truths and dares! So please and thank you! (Don't own that line, from Kim Possible)**


	2. First Challnges

Angel: Wassup people!

S.E. Crew: . . . . . . Why are you doing this to us. . . . . ?

Angel: Because I love you guys and this is the fastest thing I can update.

S.E. Crew: Ok...

Angel: OK! NOW! LETS GET STARTED! The first truth or dare is by... Ilovepeace! Thank youzzzz! Lets see here, they say... ITS FOR KID!

Kid: I'm a grim reaper, I'm pretty sure I can handle it.

Angel: If you say so, the dare is for you to spend a day at her OC's asymmetrical house, doing asymmetrical things and act asymmetrical too.

Kid: *passes out*

Angel: KID WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!

Kid: *unfazed*

Angel: *sighs* Patti...?

Patti: *glares at Kid* Get your ass moving now, damn you.

Kid: *wakes up crying* Why Patti Why?!

Angel: Do the darn dare.

Kid: Never.

Angel: *throws Kid off of helicopter on top of house* No choice Kid.

Kid: *screaming in bloody murder as falls* WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Angel: So sorry Kid.

Rest of S.E. Crew: Are you going to do that to us? O.o

Angel: Only if you don't participate. Next dare! And it's for Kid too... Meh! We'll do it when he comes back. STEIN THIS DARE FOR YOU SO GET YOUR SORRY SCIENTIST BUTT IN HERE!

Stein: *rolls in* What do you want?

Angel: *points at Black Star* See if he has a brain. This is all for lilgcookie69.

Stein: *insane grin* My pleasure.

Black Star: *screaming in bloody murder* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LUNATIC! *is put on dissection table and head is cut through to see brain* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Stein: *looks inside Black Star's head* Hmm there is a brain, it seems to be at normal size. Oh now I see, some oh his brain cells don't seem to function.

Angel: Well... that is... not very surprising.

Black Star: HEY!

Angel: Sorry Black Star.

Black Star: *mutters* It's ok. Not like I took that offensive anyway.

Angel: Anyways, next dare! Soul!

Soul: This game is so uncool.

Angel: Since Maka is to the right of you, you have to kiss her.

Soul: *smirks* I take it back, this game isn't so bad.

Maka: *blushes* W-w-what?

Soul: *kisses Maka*

Kid: *falls through helicopter upside down* Well hello everyone and... oh! Oh my goodness what have I fell into!?

Soul: *leans away and looks at Kid* Not cool man. Not cool.

Kid: *stands up and fixes self* Ok I'm back from living asymmetrically.

Angel: *pushes Kid off of helicopter again over house and shouts to Kid* DON'T FORGET TO SAY YOU LOVE BLACK ROSE!

Kid: *blushes as falling and screams* WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Angel: *clears throat* That is taken care of, let us move on. Next dare is... Liz! Why did you take the paper full of the dares and truths!?

Liz: Cause I got bored and wanted to know what was next.

Angel: *sighs* Fine, what is the next one?

Liz: This one involves you and Black Star.

Angel: Me?! Yay! I can't believe this! I'm so happy! What is the dare?! *smiling and eyes gleam*

Liz: *smirks* Black Star has to give you a kiss.

Angel: *faints*

Black Star: *jaw drops* WHAT!? NO WAY! A PEASANT LIKE HER DOESN'T DESERVE A KISS FROM A GOD LIKE ME!

Soul: Or are you to chicken to kiss Angel? Come on dude, take the chance. You're the prince, and she is Sleeping Beauty, kiss the girl will ya?

Black Star: FINE! *leans towards Angel*

Angel: *slaps Black Star* No! Sleeping Beauty and that prince did a French Kiss in the story! Soul you knew that!

Soul: *smirks* I know, but Black Star didn't.

Maka: *eyes widen* Angel you want to do a French Kiss with Black Star!?

Angel: No! I just mean that if Black Star had any sense, I know he would do that so he could follow Soul's directions! I'm trying to stop him before that happens!

Maka: Ohhhhh.

Angel: *groans* I'm so mad at you lilgcookie69. SO FREAKIN NIGHTSICKLE MAD!

S.E. Crew: Nightsickle?

Angel: Yes Nightsickle. And what fan girls are you talking about!? O.o

Black Star: CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!?

Angel: Fine.

Angel and Black Star: *gives each other quick little peck and leans away quickly*

Angel: *grabs soap and puts on towel*

Patti: *tilts head* What are you doing?

Angel: *washes mouth with soap on towel* I kissed a guy with a large ego along with non functioning brain cells, what do you think I'm doing?

Patti: *laughs*

Angel: I wonder what happened to Kid...

Kid: *walks in* I'm here.

Angel: Oh good, I take it you made a video of your confession? WAIT! MAKA CONFESS YOUR UNDIEING LOVE TO SOUL!

Maka: *blushes* What!?

Angel: JUST DO IT!

Maka: *yells* Soul I love you the most, to the ends of the world, and I always have and will!

Soul: *blushing and shocked*

Kid: Anyways, yes I did take a video. *gives camera to Angel*

Angel: *grabs* Thanks Kid. *plays video on flatscreen*

IN VIDEO

*Kid falls through roof onto ground in front of Black Rose*

Kid: Ouucccchhh.

Black Rose: Kid!? Are you okay!?

Kid: *smiles* Yes. Of course.

Black Rose: Did Angel send you again?! Oh I'm so sorry! She could just send you through the front door!

Kid: *shakes head and grins* No it's fine. I would go to any length for you. No matter what it is. Even if it's falling from a helicopter, crashing through the roof, and landing on the marble ground.

Black Rose: *blushes* Do you really mean it Kid?

Kid: *smiles* Of course I mean it, and the only reason I would tell you this is because I love you. No matter the asymmetrical differences between us, you will always be symmetrical in my eyes, along with your home.

Black Rose: *tear falls, blushes more, and smiles* Oh Kid...

Kid: As much as it pains me to say it, I must take my leave now, but I'll be back, I promise. *kisses Black Rose's hand* Goodbye my fair Rose.

Black Rose: Goodbye Kid.

End Of The Video

Angel: Wow Kid, you're a good actor.

Kid: I wasn't acting.

Angel: Oh O.o

Kid: Indeed, I have a date with her tomorrow and Friday so no more dares or truths for me those 2 days.

Angel: Ok... but you have 1 right now!

Kid: *sighs* Fine, but this is the last one.

Angel: Good. *gives asymmetrical giraffe costume to Kid* Put this on.

Kid: *puts on* Ok now what?

Angel: *gives metal bat to Patti*

Patti: *evil grin* Better watch giraffe...

Kid: Huh..?

Patti: *hits metal bat against Kid's neck* OR IMMA BREAK YOUR NECK!

Kid: *screams in bloody murder*

Angel: Well as Patti continues this, let's say our goodbyes for now.

Soul: See ya.

Maka: Bye.

Tsubaki: Bye.

Liz: See you around.

Stein: Thanks for my dissection project.

Black Star: BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!

Patti: Bye and... *continues stabbing Kid with metal bat*

Kid: *still screaming in bloody murder*

Angel: I think Kid's screaming means "Bye AND I HATE ALL OF YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!". Anyways, sorry lilgcookie69 but I can't PM but please put in your OC in the reviews! Pretty pretty please! That would help me a lot! Don't forget to send more truths and dares everyone!


End file.
